


Topaz

by KrisseyCrystal (AisukuriMuStudio)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisukuriMuStudio/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the new-farmer-on-the-block gets her longtime crush as her secret friend for Feast of the Winter Star, and an attempt was made in order to impress her.</p><p>Thankfully, Haley has done a lot of changing throughout the year. It helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> Larissa is the name of my farmer. This takes place during the Feast of the Winter Star.

“Here.”

Larissa stuck the gift straight out before she could second guess herself. After all, better to get it over with, she thought. Better to betray the nervousness inside her at giving her longtime crush her Christmas present rather than let it show how much she was hoping Haley liked it. Haley might get ideas then. Haley might notice. Haley might call her “gross” and scrunch up her nose the way she did at fish and Larissa _really_ didn’t want to be like fish, especially in Haley’s eyes.

So she waited as the young blonde blinked. And something inside Larissa shriveled up the longer the silence stretched on. But then suddenly Haley’s blue eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her. She snapped her head up to Larissa’s.

“It’s—it’s you? You’re my Secret Friend?” she blurted, and Larissa couldn’t tell whether that was excitement or pure surprise in her voice.

A blush took over her dark face. “I—yes. Uh. Yeah. Yep. Yeah.”

She was very literate in stressful situations.

Larissa cleared her throat and relaxed her arms so they weren’t so tense. “That’s me,” she added, a bit more subdued.

Haley grinned.

_Grinned._

And something that was loose in Larissa’s chest finally fell into place. She smiled back.

Haley took the gift slowly, and cradled it in her pink-mitten hands. Her eyes roved over the sloppy gift-wrapping Larissa had done that morning on her kitchen table. Then she looked back up to the dark-skinned farmer-girl again. “Can I open it? Right now?”

Gosh, but that made Larissa stupidly happy. “Y-yeah!” She laughed. “Of course! Go ahead!”

The blonde tore into the gift. Paper ripped and slipped away—the hastily-tied ribbon on top slipping to the snow beneath their boots. It took less than two minutes to reveal the box underneath; another minute to open it up.

It took three seconds for Haley to gasp.

“You…got me topaz!” Haley said. Larissa couldn’t tell if that was wonder or a vague disappointment in the blonde’s voice. There was a brief pause before Haley added, “…thanks.”

And then all of a sudden, Larissa found herself babbling.

“I mean—“ She began, and _that_ was when she knew it was downhill from there. “—I wanted to get you something different, something special, apart from what I usually get you. And I tried to get you your favorite foods, you know, but I couldn’t get the ingredients in time and Gus never had any of it on sale. And I always get you flowers, but I wanted to get you something _different,_ you know? So I worked really hard on it…! I went into the mines again and stuff and it took me forever to find topaz but I found it in this box y’know I forget which level I was on and I—“

Her voice drifted to a halt the instant she felt a pink mitten hand cover her own grey one.

Larissa rose her eyes and met ocean blue. There was a soft smile on Haley’s face. Something genuine in her eyes—something different there that wouldn’t have been there a year ago, but somehow, in the midst of all the other changes that had taken place in Pelican Town, now was.

Haley was a different young woman now than when she was when Larissa first arrived.

And Larissa…found herself falling for her more and more each day.

“It’s great, Larissa,” she murmured. “Really. Thanks.”

Larissa smiled.

The snow was like stars in Haley’s hair.


End file.
